The Pain of Loving a Pirate
by nikoneko123
Summary: When the Strawhats faced Bartholomew Kuma, they were sent to different parts of the world due to his Paw-Paw devil fruit. But what would happen if a certain swordsman was sent to a Fiore in which Lucy never left the Konzern? What about when he has to leave? Will she stay, or follow him to the end of her Earthland, and into another world entirely? [Only own plot, not characters]


**Hey there!**

 **This is one of my first crossover's, for some reason I thought this up last night before falling asleep, and I just had to get it out there!**

 **For some reason, Zoro and Lucy seem like a good couple to me... then again so do most of my Lucy pairings...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Yours, Neko xx**

* * *

Zoro gasped for breath, forcing his body to stand as the cyborg charged the laser in his hand, pointing it directly at his Brook, Sanji and Usopp.

 _I have to stop him…_

His body felt as though it had been turned to stone as he finally stood upright, his arms trembling uncontrollably at the weight of his swords dangling uselessly in his hands.

'Stand down, PX-1.' The cyborg immediately stopped it's attack, but Zoro no longer cared about the robot behind him.

He remembered that voice. Slowly, he lifted his head, shaking at the effort as his eyes slowly acknowledged the paw-print patterned trousers, and black sweater, before seeing the Bible he always carried; differentiating him from the clones.

 _It's him… it's the real Kuma._

'I see you survived, Roronoa.' He said. His voice was calm, level, and frightening in a way that Zoro had never experienced before.

Zoro gritted his teeth, not even hearing Usopp's jittery mumbling behind him as he finally reached his full height.

He saw Kuma's arm swing back. His muscles twitch as they tried to dodge the incoming attack, but his body was frozen, whether from fear or from utter exhaustion, he didn't know.

He saw the paw imprinted palm approaching his side, and braced himself for the impact, readying for his counterattack.

Yet, instead of the bone breaking hit he'd expected, he momentarily felt as though a balloon had been pressed against his left side. Then… nothing.

* * *

Lucy glared at the maid who'd been selected to stalk her for the day, storming ahead angrily through the grounds, her ridiculously long skirts hindering her anger fuelled movement.

Turning and coming to a sudden halt, the speeding maid almost barrelled right into her, and gave a small squeak of surprise, before bowing he head submissively.

'Please Sara, let me at least have some peace here!' Lucy said, her voice strained and desperate.

Sara would have loved to just leave the Lady of the house to wander as she wished, but having witnessed the rage of Jude Heartfilia on more than one occasion, she didn't want to take that risk.

Lucy sighed as the brunette shook her head rapidly, before getting an idea and smiling.

'How about you just turn around for two seconds… then you can follow me. You won't be disobeying orders then. You won't get in trouble.' Sara blinked, before slowly turning.

As soon as she was outside of the maid's sight, Lucy silently summoned Gemini, who had already been filled in on the plan, and walked forward, grabbing the maid by the hand and leading her towards the manor.

Sara turned to see the real Lady Heartfilia smile and wave her away, worry compressing her face. She might not get into trouble, but Lady Lucy would…

* * *

'Finally, some privacy.' Lucy muttered, allowing her posture to immediately slacken before stretching out her neck and arms. 'Good Lord how I hate these clothes.' She said, sneering at the ruffled pink monstrosity that contained her body, the whalebone corset inhibiting her ability to breathe as well as pushing her breasts up to an inappropriate level.

Turning her back on the mansion, she quickly walked towards the garden maze, hiding between the six foot high hedges, before pressing another key in her pocket.

'Virgo, could you please bring me some more comfortable clothes?' Lucy said to the maid spirit that had immediately responded to her summons.

'Of course, hime.' Within seconds, she'd returned carrying her princesses favourite mini skirt and crop top, as well as her belt and whip. Brown boots were quickly deposited on the floor as Lucy grinned excitedly and stripped out of the hateful gown.

'Thank you so much Virgo.'

'You're welcome. Punishment, hime?' Lucy cringed and shook her head, opting to ignore the almost unnoticeable look of disappointment on the spirits face as she disappeared, along with the salmon death trap her father called "lady-like".

Lucy quickly pulled on the top before adjusting the belt at her waist, giving her keys a gentle caress, before skipping towards the centre of the maze.

She'd memorised the layout years ago, enjoying the freedom and privacy the thick foliage surrounding her provided.

She quickly approached the centre of the obstacle, only just able to see the top of the marble gazebo that signalled victory.

Humming, she approached the final turn, before stopping. She blinked, before rushing forward and dropping to the floor.

Lying in front of her was a heavily injured man. She quickly placed her fingers against his neck, ignoring the metallic jingle of the three earrings brushing against her skin. Frantically searching for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she felt it punch at her fingertips regularly and strongly.

Quickly gripping Virgo's key, she asked the spirit for a First Aid kit, and smiled as the key buzzed in acknowledgment.

As she waited for her spirit to appear, she assessed the extent of his injuries. He had several bloody cuts and bruises all over his body, most of which she could see due to his open shirt. Yet she could also see the long scar that ran diagonally across his muscled chest. Held in both hands were some of the sharpest katana she'd ever seen, along with a third in a sheath at his side.

'Three swords… who is this guy?' She turned to look at his face, noticing a black eye and a cut on his cheek, as well as an unusual shade of green hair. His skin was a darker tan than hers, like the salted caramel her fathers approved suitors bought for her every so often.

She bit her lip, reaching out to push a strand of hair away from his forehead, before jumping slightly as Virgo appeared beside her with the medical supplies she'd requested.

'Thank you Virgo.' Lucy said, blushing slightly as she took the med kit form her spirits hands.

'Would hime like for me to treat him?'

'No, I'll take care of him. Could you please keep watch for if anyone is coming our way?' Virgo bowed before retreating back into the maze, knowing its layout just as well as her mistress.

Looking over the unconscious man once more, she opened up the box and pulled out the array of antiseptic wipes and bandages her spirit had supplied, before gently beginning to clean the multitude of wounds covering his body.

* * *

Zoro only felt pain. His body ached beyond measure, in a way that he'd only felt when Mihawk had almost killed him long ago. His scar throbbed t the memory.

It was then that he felt soft hands pressing against his body, and he remembered who was there when he passed out. That evil son of a bitch Kuma.

His eyes shot open and his hand grabbed the person's wrist tightly. A shocked gasp reached his ears as he pulled at the persons arm and reversed their position, before jumping on top of them and holding their hands to the ground.

Looking down at who he had pinned beneath him, he glared at a blonde haired woman, her big brown eyes wide as she stared right back at him.

'Well… you're most definitely alive…' She said, her voice barely a whisper as her chest quickly rose and fell beneath him.

'Who are you?' He said.

'You know, you could have asked that _without_ jumping me.' She said, shooting him a glare of her own before pouting. He blinked down at her, before tightening his grip on her wrists, making her flinch slightly.

'Tell me. Who are you and where is Kuma?'

'Jeez, last time I help someone passed out and on deaths door-'

'Where is he?' Zoro said, his voice almost raised to a shout. The woman flinched, her eyes widening in fear before she bit her lip.

'I don't know who you're talking about, but would you _please_ lower your voice? I have no desire to be found, and trust me, neither do you.' Zoro looked around for the first time, searching for his crew and any sort of landmark he'd recognise from Saobody.

'Where am I?' He said, turning his attention once more to the woman, who had begun squirming under his grip.

'If I tell you will you please let me go so I can finish bandaging you up? You're bleeding on my favourite skirt.' Zoro looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around some of his injuries. He frowned and nodded in agreement, loosening his grip on her wrists slightly. 'You're on the Heartfilia families private grounds, specifically, in the centre of their maze.'

'Where exactly is that on Saobody?' The woman frowned.

'What's a Say Body?' He shook his head.

'Saobody. It's the island we're on?'

'I've never heard of it, we're in Fiore.'

'Where's that? East or West Blue? On the Grand Line? The New World?' The woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she shook her head.

'I'm sorry, I've never heard of any of those places.' Zoro blinked and swallowed before licking his suddenly dry lips. Slowly, he released her and sat back, letting her scoot out from under him. 'Hey, are you alright?' He shook his head.

'I… I need to find my crew.' He started to stand, before groaning and collapsing to the floor in pain.

'Let me finish treating your injuries before you try and go anywhere. Here, have some painkillers.' She rummaged around in a box before pulling out two little green pills. He stared at them dubiously, before she rolled her eyes and took one from his hand, swallowing it herself first. 'See? Not poison, promise. It'll help with your pain.' Still unsure, he placed the small pill in his mouth and threw his head back to swallow it.

'Thanks.' He said, relaxing back to lean against a pillar of a white marble structure behind him.

'You're welcome.' She said, smiling at him. He felt a blush threaten to appear at the picture she created in front of him, and the final realisation that he'd been sitting atop her seconds ago with her bountiful chest pressing against him… 'So, you have a crew?' Her words interrupted his thought process, and he looked down to see she'd already started sterilising a wound across his abdomen.

'Uh, yeah.'

'You must be good friends.'

'What makes you say that?'

'You shouldn't even be able to move let alone stand to try and run off to find them. Nobody does that for people they don't care about.' She looked up at him and smiled again. 'I'm going to need you to sit forward and take of your shirt so I can bandage you properly.'

'Um… Sure.' He physically couldn't hide his blush as he slowly took off his torn up clothing and shuffled forwards so she'd be able to reach around his back.

Lucy watched as his shirt disappeared, licking her lips before she could stopper herself. He truly was muscled in such a way she'd never seen in a man before. Quickly turning away to gather up the bandages, she refused to look into his eyes as she warily reached around his back, her arms brushing against his warm, smooth skin as she passed the bandage into her other hand. Her nose was assaulted with the strong smell of sandalwood and sweat, making her shiver slightly in anticipation before she could stop herself.

Never before had her body betrayed her in such a manner to any man… then again, none of them had been half clothed or half as handsome as this one.

Zoro himself was also distracted by the woman wrapped around him, the wind lightly brushing her golden hair against his chest, tickling his skin in a temptingly delightful fashion. Her scent wafted up towards him, assaulting his senses with roses and honeysuckle, a combination that made him tremble, and when her bare arms brushed against his sides he felt his breath catch in his throat.

'Lucy.'

'What?' He said, his mind returning from its dark imaginations.

'You asked my name earlier. It's Lucy.' She said, looking up at him as her hands remained around his back, before pulling the bandage back round to the front and beginning to tie it off, a light pink shading her cheeks.

'I'm Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.'

'It's good to meet you.' He nodded and looked away, sniffing slightly as she finished tying the material about his waist.

'Yeah. Thanks, for patching me up… and sorry. For interrogating you…' He said, looking down at her reddened wrists as he scratched the back of his head. She noticed the direction of his gaze, and quickly tried to cover her wrists with her hands, laughing slightly.

'I'm fine, I'd probably do the same if I woke up in a strange place.' He smiled at her, making her blush even more. 'So… how are you going to find your crew?' Zoro frowned, looking up at the clear sky above him.

'Go get on a ship as soon as possible. If you didn't guess already, we were in the middle of a fight with some bastard from the Marines. I've got to get back as soon as possible to make sure they're okay.'

'Well, the closest harbour is in Hargeon. I can get you there if you'd like…' She looked down at her lap, fidgeting slightly, before he lunged forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling her up so their faces were inches apart.

'Seriously? Could you get me there tonight? I can't abandon them!' Lucy blinked, before nodding rapidly, her heart stuttering in her chest at their closeness. He grinned and yanked her into a tight hug, his muscled arms pressing tightly against her body, almost burning a trail across her skin. His fingertips pressed tightly against her back as he buried his head into her neck, breathing in the smell of her hair. 'Thank you Lucy.' He said, his voice a whisper as his breath softly caressed her ear. She smiled and returned his embrace.

'It's okay Zoro. Friends are important… You can't leave them waiting for you for too long or they'll get worried-'

'Hime-' Zoro pulled her behind him and instantly drew the sword that had resided in its scabbard, the other two still lying on the ground a few feet away.

'Zoro! It's okay! She's my friend.' Her nails dug into the top of his arm as she pulled him back.

Virgo watched impassively as her mistress touched the undressed human male, holding in her creepy smile.

 _I shall be sure to inform big brother of this development in our Princess' life…_

'What is it Virgo?' The maid blinked, remembering why she had returned from the maze.

'Your Father has sent out the guards, would you like me to distract them hime?' Lucy's eyes widened.

'Yes, but just do what we usually do, adapt the maze so it'll take them longer to get here. We'll get out through the other exit and will head towards Hargeon. Thank you Virgo.' Virgo bowed, before turning and running back into the maze.

'Why does your friend dress like a maid?' Zoro said. Lucy laughed awkwardly at his confusion.

'She just likes dressing that way… I told her she could dress however she likes, and that's what she wanted.'

'Hm.' He shrugged, before slowly standing and collecting his swords from the ground, the painkillers Lucy had given him kicking in enough that he could move.

Lucy blinked in surprise. Most people thought her spirits choice of clothing was weird or perverted in some strange way, yet he'd just accepted it without a thought… She could tell he was different from any man she'd ever met.

'Where are you going?!' She called out as he started walking towards the path Virgo had gone down… towards the men coming to get her.

'Out of this maze to Hargeon?' He said, his arm resting on the hilts of his swords. He didn't even bother with the shredded shirt he'd thrown away. Not that Lucy was complaining…

'This way.' She reached out and took his hand, dragging him in the opposite direction with a small smile on her face.

This was going to be interesting…


End file.
